paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alternate Robot
9-K-5's origins: Chase meets K-9 Alternative This is the episode where K-9-5 and a lookalike meet, and info about K-9-5 and this lookalike is discovered by the PAW Patrol. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 and 9-K-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, a mysterious K-9-5 lookalike, well more like K-9 Mk 4 really, appeared in front of the Lookout. This lookalike has a name, 9-K-5, K-9-5's evil alternate. K-9-5 was heading toward the doors when he bumps into 9-K-5. K-9-5 and 9-K-5: Who are you? Answer. K-9-5: I will go first then. I am K-9 Mk 5, also known as K-9-5. 9-K-5: I am only known as 9-K-5. K-9-5: What are you doing here? 9-K-5: I have orders from my master. What are you doing here? K-9-5: I live here. I am a member of the PAW Patrol. 9-K-5: The PAW Patrol must be captured by the orders of the Master-Master. K-9-5: Why did you say "Master" twice. 9-K-5: "Master" is the name of my master. K-9-5: The Master is an evil Timelord. You look very similar. You look like I did before joining. You must be my evil alternate. 9-K-5: You must be my good alternate. You must be destroyed and the PAW Patrol pups and human captured. K-9-5: Catch me if you can. (Starts to go top speed around the Lookout) 9-K-5: You will be destroyed. (Starts trying to chase K-9-5, and is not fast enough) K-9-5: Coming though. See you later. Hey. See you later. Hey. See you later. Milo walk over to 9-K-5. Milo: Hey K-9 Mk 6. 9-K-5: I am 9-K-5. K-9-5: (passing by) He is my evil alternate. Milo: If he is evil, then take this 9-K-5. (Uses Sonic Screwdriver on 9-K-5) 9-K-5: I am Sonic Screwdriver proof. (Head and neck fall off) Milo: I wasn't trying to damage you too badly. I just wanted to unscrew. (Gets 9-K-5's memory banks and goes inside) Comuter: Accessing 9-K memory banks. 9-K-5 was built by the Master in a parallel universe. He is K-9-5's evil alternative. He never joined the PAW Patrol and has been commanded to capture the PAW Patrol. Milo: Okay. Chase: Who was that K-9-5 lookalike? Milo: K-9-5's evil alternate, set out to capture the PAW Patrol. Chase: Oh. Milo: Yeah. Chase: How did K-9-5 get built? K-9-5: He started with the... (Gets kicked by Milo) Milo: Be quiet Mr. Know-It-All. All the pups laughed. K-9-5: I am K-9-5, not "Mr. Know-It-All." Milo and Ryder just bursted out with laughter. Milo: (when everyone settled down) K-9 Mk 6 actually came before K-9-5. The Doctor gave me K-9 Mk 6 as a gift, but I accidently told K-9 Mk 6 that he is the 6th version when he actually was the 5th version. I asked the Doctor to give me another one and he gave me a kit for an advanced K-9 unit. I built K-9-5, who is actually the 6th version., and sent him to a random place. That place just happened to be Adventure Bay. Rocky: So thats the story of K-9-5. Zuma: So which one is the 6th vewsion again? K-9-5: I am actually the 6th version. Zuma: We should call you K-9-6. K-9-5: That is not my name. My name is K-9-5. Marshal: (trips over a toy and bumps into K-9-5) Sorry Mr. Know-It-All. Everyone, except for K-9-5, laughs. K-9-5 (angry at them, not realizing that was a new nickname) leaves and falls into a hole. Milo: (first to notice) K-9-5, sorry. K-9-5: (In the hole) Apologies are not necessary. Ryber: Rubble, could you dig a tunnel to get to K-9-5? Rubble: Rubble on the double. (Digs a tunnel to get to K-9-5) Rubble and K-9-5 emerge. K-9-5: You know I could have hovered up, right? Milo: No we didn't. I didn't even know. Skye: Does this mean that if I get sick, he is going to fill in for me? K-9-5: Negative Milo: That reminds me. There's a place I want to take you, but Chase might have to stay behind. Chase : I want to come. Milo: Don't say I didn't warn you. Where are they going? Why did Milo suggest Chase stays behind? Find out next time. Previous: Regeneration Next: Pups in New New York, New Earth Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers